For A Moment
by Whimsical Incantations
Summary: Sesshoumaru's mind goes into a frenzy as he stares at Rin off into a distance. What really is going through his mind? She's only fifty feet away, but enough to drive him wild. A romantic one-shot.


**Opening Plot:** Sesshoumaru sees Rin in a distance as a million thoughts go through his mind..

There wasn't much he could do now was there? He just stood there and solemnly watched her. She fell to her knees in a far off plain to gather a fistful of daises and smelled them before putting them in some sort of basket she carried with her on her hip...before she squatted down to take one in her hand and smelled it. Jaken was by your side, wondering what on earth had caught your attention so viciously, but you actually let the toad slide for once with his annoying disturbances...as you just pondered on watching the most graceful human being you had ever seen.

Everything...happened so miraculously...you couldn't put the exact word in your mind as it felt the very legs you stood on froze and were as still as stone. The trickling sensation of your nerves combining with your bones to tell your brain to move was not working; there was a barrier in between that haunted you because your very eyes would not cease to move from the twirling vivacious and beautifully articulated body that only laid fifty feet away from you. The sand blew in your face from the wind's groan as if to warn you of your current sudden fantasy. It had even scared nature enough to let it warn you of your current fascination. But in all your powerful majesty you could not move the tiniest muscle in your intricate and most definable body. So then where do we go from there?

We'll start on your current fixation; the beautiful, luscious, brunette, who once was but a mere child, now stood a good five feet tall, with articulated long brown tresses sprawled across her back...

The sun didn't help to highlight all those amazing red highlights caught in her hair either...making the very tips of her hair seem to catch on fire..as in a slight ember of a fireplace. So low were the embers in her hair you would have sworn they would puff out as soon as she turned around in a different position.

The profile was exquisite; your hand yearned to trace the softness of the skin on her cheek...along with the neck down to her shoulders to the very tips of her hand...you pondered if you wanted to continue with this avenue of a thought or not.

But there were no children around were there? Besides Jaken...Oh yeah, he's at least a hundred. Enough of that thought for now.

So you continued...down a more explicit road. The sound of her laughter coming from her throat...and the gleam in your eye didn't quite match to what your mind was exactly wondering in this long moment in time.

You remembered your past confrontations with other woman in that split of second; and it fascinated you how none of them would seem to...seemingly grab your own, demonic heart from within your chest. With her, it felt like an instant kind of close apparatus of surgery. She nearly had taken your own very esteem, all of which you had learned to build from the years in which you were no longer traveling together, and had learned to magically and verbally destroy your very own comfort of knowing just who you are. Your esteem, your pride, your tribe, the very essence of your inner balance had been put to the test every time her presence was was within a foot of you. At least, just one foot. You had only imagined what a length of distance from her lips to yours would do to you.

But you must focus on the flesh being intertwined with your stronger, ageless superior. She was merely a child, and you the adult. She had searched in finding no hope of let alone finding her parents, that she had even dared to call you her own. It was very easy as you saw it as her legs would instantly follow your own, retrace every step you've taken, every action you've made, and always knowing she was watching you; taking in your every detailed motion a you lived your normal, youkai demonic life. At the time, it had been to search for Naraku. Considering the length of how old and long ago it was; you realized how unbelievably fast a human year would be for you. And how slow one would be for her. But all it took was her short lived laughter and admiration through her long dark tresses and chocolate eyes to tell you she would never forget you. It would never be possible for you to ever cloud her from your mind; she had been there the entire time.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked completely dazed. You pretended to not listen at first, but she unwillingly caught your hidden trick and stepped only a foot closer.

With dazed, but trying to focus clearer eyes, you swayed your head to meet hers as if to look through them. "Yes Rin?"

"It's getting cold Lord, I'm going to go on inside."

Your mind did not contemplate on this matter. Sure it was getting rater chilly. You could fake and say you actually felt cold too...though in reality you could swear the breeze felt so good.

Apparently not to her soft, beautiful, human skin.

"If you wish to go on inside, make sure to take Jaken with you." You paused and cleared your throat for a second. "I don't want you traveling alone."

She cocked her head to the side and gave you a mystified whimsical smile. "I assure you Lord, that he doesn't need to, it will only take me a matter of minutes before I do enter-"

"Please."

"Lord...?"

"Just do as I say Rin. I know you always do,... but I could not... bear it if anything happened to you."

Your heart sank. Did you truly? No you didn't.

Impossible.

Unexplainable.

Have you actually confessed your... emotions?

If only Inutaisho would hear of this! What would he think? His most proud, leader, and responsible son...has fallen to one so weak as her.

So the mighty fall, but to love.

His mind concluded that last statement to be true. He decided he would love her unconditionally, but on different standards before. He had always loved her, had always cared for her. He was always there to help shed her tears, her worries...her fears. Now would he be able to give her what she wanted the most?

There was a sharp gust of wind that made your long silvery hair blow in your face, till you noticed the sun up above had been clouded by cirrus clouds, not big enough to cover the sun, but was just enough to block it out.

Thats how you've been all this time with her...just the right amount of 'father' to her...now to be onward in something else.

A sweet smell touched your nose...

It smelled glorious and inviting.


End file.
